memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Quantum Storm/Act Three
The team defends themselves as they fight off the Borg drones as Sara fights them off with her guns and throws a knife at one of them causing sparks to erupt as it falls to the ground, Dinah unleashes sonic screams knocking some of them down and then one beams behind her and grabs her and beams away as the dead drones beam away as well as the ones that were attacking as lights flicker and wires hang down and the screen flickers on the consoles. As Typhuss looks for his wife and sees her wedding ring on the ground where she was standing. Dinah, where are you! Typhuss says as he looks for Dinah. Helena kneels on the ground and cries. Typhuss walks into John's ready room. Typhuss what's wrong? John says as he looks at him. He shows him his wive's wedding ring and explained what happened. The Borg attacked us and they took Dinah Typhuss says as he looks at John. John thinks. But we didn't pick up the cube on long range scanners? John says as he looks at him. They leave the ready room. They walk onto the bridge. Jamie report you stated that you picked up a transmission within Star City correct? Captain Branson asked as he looks at her. She nods at him. Yes, sir I couldn't isolate it Ensign Kaye says as she looks at him. Captain Branson looks at her. Did you also detect a scattering field around the area of the clock tower? Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She looks at her console. Yes, sir sensors did record a scattering field but it was designed to block sensors both long and short Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console and then turns to both Captain Branson and Halliwell. Captain Branson turns to Ro. Ro take us out of orbit for a bit when we've cleared Earth orbit start scanning for that tactical cube Captain Branson says as he goes to his chair. The Enterprise leaves orbit of Earth. On the bridge Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Got it they're 2.3 light-years away Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Lieutenant Ro chimes in. Got the coordinates ready to engage warp on your command Captain Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at him. Lieutenant Mitchell chimes in. Sir Ms. Smoak has beamed aboard the ship Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Branson. Captain Branson looks at Ro. Ro engage at maximum warp Captain Branson says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Ro inputs commands into the helm and presses the warp button. The Enterprise goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. On the Borg tactical cube Dinah wakes up and sees drones around her as she sees one of Joker's henchmen with Borg technology on his face and hand and a Borg prosthetic on his left arm. If this your way of getting information from me about my homeworld you've got another thing coming! Dinah shouts as she looks around the room. Then the Borg Queen shows up. Oh I know about Earth but I want more then information I wanna know where is my Collective! the Borg Queen says as she looks at her. Dinah looks at her. In 2381, the Collective was dissolved by the Caeliar gestalt Dinah says as she looks at the Borg Queen. She looks at her. You lie! the Borg Queen shouts as she looks at her. Dinah looks at her. Its true Dinah says as she looks at her. Then the alarm sounds and she brings up the screen and it shows the Enterprise approaching them. So my love we dance once again the Borg Queen says as she talks to herself looking at the viewer showing the Enterprise. The Enterprise approaching the Borg tactical cube. On the bridge red lights are flashing as the viewer shows the tactical cube. Ready weapons target weapons, shields, and engines Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the tactical console. The Enterprise fires photons at the cube causing explosions to erupt from the hit points as the cube fires back hiting the shield armor. On the bridge sparks erupt. Direct hit to their shield emitters, no damage! Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Increase phaser yield, bridge to transporter room 1 Typhuss, you and Felicity ready we're gonna get one shot at this Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. In the transporter room both Typhuss and Felicity are armed up as Typhuss chimes in. Bridge, we are ready Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Felicity looks at him. I've set these phaser rifles on a rotating modulation Felicity says as she looks at him. He nods and then looks at the transporter chief. Energize Typhuss says as he looks at the officer. The transporter chief beams them to the cube. On the cube both Typhuss and Felicity materialize on the cube, Typhuss looks at her and nods and they move out. The Enterprise flies over the dorsal section of the cube throwing photon torpedoes at the cube causing explosions along the outer hull as the cube fires back, and then the Enterprise unleashes a barrage of phaser fire and then moves away as the cube fires at the ship breaching the port shields striking the port nacelle causing it to vent plasma. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. Direct hit to our port nacelle we're venting drive plasma! Ensign Kaye shouts as she looks at her console. Another showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Want me to get some distance? Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at him. He shakes his head. No maintain our position Captain Branson says as he looks at her. On the cube Typhuss and Felicity are walking through the corridor of the cube as their walking by drones that don't know their there, as they reach the way to the central plexus Felicity looks at her tricorder. Typhuss I've got Dinah's transmitter Felicity says as she looks at her tricorder. Typhuss looks at her. How far away is it? asked Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at her tricorder. In the opposite direction as the central plexus it looks like we'll have to split up Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Damn it, all right, fine, just be careful Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. You too Felicity says as she looks at him. They split up. The Enterprise is still fighting the tactical cube. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell looks at his console. Shields are at forty-five percent! Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Ship jolts. Evasive pattern beta five Lieutenant Ro says as she inputs commands into the helm station. Commander Ivanova chimes in. I hope that Captain Halliwell and Ms. Smoak hurries up soon Commander Ivanova says as she looks at Captain Branson. Captain Branson looks at her. Me too Susan Captain Branson says as he looks at her. The ship jolts hard.